


The Garden

by TerrifiedAristocrat



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Consensual Mind Control, F/F, First Time, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrifiedAristocrat/pseuds/TerrifiedAristocrat
Summary: After five years of isolation, Shiemi Moriyama does her best to break out of the prison imposed on her. What she stumbles into may be the best thing she's ever had, or her worst nightmare. Vampire AU.





	

Shiemi Moriyama sat at the bar of a noisy club, staring nervously at her small, lightly calloused hands as she waited for a drink. She felt like she was being punished, really. 

Every time she went out and did something outside of the family’s shop, something went wrong. She’d come to accept that her personality lead her to believe in the best of people, which got her hurt more often than not. But this time she’d been so sure of the people she’d met, how nice they were and how fun it was when they were all laughing and smiling...

Then again, the fact that she was alone and uncomfortable in a dingy club with too many people writhing around her, bumping into each other drunkenly with all the grace of newly hatched finches.

One bumped into her. Shiemi shuddered and focused on her drink, letting her long and blonde hair form a curtain. There was so much life here, its busy energy crawling along her skin like armies of ants.

This was why she couldn’t go out so often- carrying the garden of Amahara in her soul made Shiemi sensitive to all life forms around her be they animal or plant. Plants were quieter, spoke in softer voices. They were patient, sometimes even kind. Animals on the other hand...

“Oi, you gonna look at me?” Someone bellowed at her- ah, it was probably the guy who had bumped into her earlier. Shiemi peeked up at him- he was probably handsome, she figured, with jet hair and hazy brown eyes. They scanned her slowly, lingering at Shiemi’s bust a bit too long and causing Shiemi to glance aside, embarrassment rising on her face. She never got used to being looked at like someone looked at a well-made meal. 

“‘M lookin’ for someone,” the man remarked after a moment, his eyes getting a glazed look that suggested drug use aside from alcohol. Shiemi pursed her lips together, her skin still crawling. “Dark hair, red eyes. Pale skin. Named Kamiki,”

Shiemi felt her eyes widen with shock- could that be Izumo? She hadn’t heard from Izumo in years, not since their original group formed during her True Cross days had graduated. She’d heard rumors that Izumo was dead, or that she’d given up exorcisms completely. “You know her, don’cha?”

“Why are you looking for her?” Shiemi asked softly.

“Do ya know her, or not?” The man insisted pointedly, reaching out to grab her. Shiemi did her best to pull away but it was too late- she could feel his life energy crawling through her in a feverish rush.

It didn’t take Shiemi long to realize the man wasn’t drugged at all, but enthralled.

She swallowed harshly. Shiemi ought to call Rin or Yuki, as they were actual exorcists trained to deal with such monsters. That would take time though, time that Shiemi realized she didn’t have.

“Haven’t seen her,” she replied softly, shyly, scooting away from the man and pulling her hand back. The longer they stayed connected, the worse Shiemi felt. Whatever charmed this guy would be nearby. If it sensed what Shiemi was, things could get troublesome quickly. 

There was a reason Pheles hid the Moriyama shop away from the world, after all.

Out of the corner of her eye, Shiemi spotted Izumo. She pressed her lips together again and reached out for the man. Hopefully, this wouldn’t kill him. Shiemi pushed her energy through him carefully, taking time not to rush and cook him from the inside out. Whatever had been in control of his mind fled as soon as Shiemi surged through the victim’s nervous system, leaving nothing in its wake.

Once Shiemi was sure the man was fine she sat him down at her spot, asked the bartender politely for another drink, paid for her drinks and walked briskly away. Her heart was pounding and her palms were clammy- was it anxiety,fear? She didn’t know.

All she knew was Izumo was eyeing another highly intoxicated fellow with a peculiar kind of hunger in her eyes, almost similar to the kind Shiemi had encountered earlier. Except... this time she looked sharper, more desperate. 

“Kamiki?” She asked softly, reaching out to tap Izumo on the shoulder. Her friend whirled sharply, almost jumping away. 

“Fuck, what-” Izumo paused, staring at Shiemi for a few moments. “Moriyama? What are you doing here?”

“I was ditched,” Shiemi explained lightly, shrugging a shoulder. “Someone’s looking for you,”

“Dammit,” Izumo muttered under her breath. All at once Shiemi felt antsy again, the beginnings of a headache crawling into the edges of her vision. Impulsively, she grabbed Izumo’s wrist and started to pull her through the crowd. Izumo’s wrist was cool, refreshing to Shiemi’s burning palms and skin.

She’d hoped she’d forgotten about her crush on Izumo, or had rationalized it as Izumo being the strongest person in their group who wasn’t hormone addled or angst ridden. (Well, Izumo was, but she wasn’t trying to fling herself off of buildings. Shiemi never did forgive Yuki for that) 

As Shiemi pulled Izumo into a back alleyway and looked at her seriously, she realized that her crush was still there.

Izumo was stunning- pale, her hair still long and dark, kept back in a practical ponytail. Her clothes were simple, indicating that she’d been on the road for a while. Her eyes were... 

“Don’t look,” Izumo shook her head. Shiemi furrowed her brow, realized she was still holding onto Izumo, and pulled her hand away. Izumo was looking anywhere but Shiemi, shifting as she stood. She was nervous.

Shiemi drew her hand to her lips, thinking.

There wasn’t the usual rush she felt when she touched people. 

“Kamiki... are you okay?” She asked.

“No,” Izumo shook her head.

“Can I help?” Shiemi asked.

“Don’t ask me that,” Izumo glowered at Shiemi. “It’s better for you if you never saw me, okay. Just.... go back to your shop or something.”

Five years ago, Shiemi would have shrunken away and moped. Now she firmed her mouth into a straight line and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“No. I’m your friend, I’m going to help you,” she told Izumo stubbornly. Shiemi then stepped forward and hugged Izumo tightly, partially because she wanted to desperately and partially to see if her hunch was right. Izumo stiffened as she usually did, although her breathing quickened. As Shiemi rested her head on Izumo, the answer she was looking for came to her very clearly. “You’re a vampire, aren’t you?”

At this, Izumo pushed Shiemi away, still pointedly not looking at her. Now she could see fangs poking out from Izumo’s grit teeth, see her fists clench and unclench.

“Who told you?” She asked finally.

“No one. I figured it out myself when I felt that you weren’t alive. Shima’s references to you being dead helped-”

“Fuck that guy,” Izumo growled. Shiemi made a face. Even after the whole spy fiasco, she made an effort to keep in touch with him. From where she saw it, the garden of amahara welcomed all living creatures, no matter who they worked for. 

“There’s some other vampire looking for you, right?” Shiemi asked seriously. Izumo nodded. “C’mon. I’ll have you over at my house,”

“W-what, you can’t do that-”

“Sure I can,” Shiemi replied easily, pulling out a ring of keys. “You can lie low there for a few days. Don’t worry, I’ll keep the exorcist supplies away from you so you don’t get hurt.”

“I can’t impose that on you-”

“Ka- Izumo.” Shiemi cut Izumo off seriously. “Please don’t be like Yukio. It’s tiring.” 

“I’m not- look, Moriyama, you don’t know how badly I want you-” Izumo cut herself off, turning the kind of red Shiemi usually saw in roses and geraniums. It was such a pretty color. She felt her own face flush- she’d be a liar if she hadn’t hoped, prayed, dreamed that Izumo felt like that, even if it was just for her blood. “I mean, your blood-”

“I can feed you too, if you want,” Shiemi replied, blinking up at Izumo. Izumo was looking at her now, her eyes a dark and rich tone more befitting roses, something rich and smooth and delicious-

“Well, what are we waiting for then,” Izumo said after a moment or two, her voice sounding a little strained. Shiemi nodded and pulled Izumo over to the closest door, mindlessly sticking the correct key in to whisk them off to safety.

The dress Shiemi wore to the club was too revealing- the walk across the windy bridge to Shiemi’s shop was awful. Shiemi’s traitor heart was pounding ridiculously fast, excitement trembling in her fingers and anxiety churning in her stomach. The fear and anticipation settled in a kind of knot of arousal that made Shiemi swallow thickly. She wasn’t used to feeling like this.

Shiemi had to still invite Izumo into her shop, which was simple enough to do. Izumo took off her shoes politely and glanced around.

“Is your mother here?” She asked nervously.

“No,” Shiemi shook her head, exhaling slowly as she forced herself to relax. “Now that I’ve taken over the shop she is free to do active duty work,” there was a little bitterness in Shiemi’s voice, which made her chest hurt. That was such an ugly emotion, especially to Izumo who had lost her mother. She peeked at Izumo, who looked indifferent.

“It’s good, I’d hate to explain things to her,” she explained to Shiemi, sticking her hands in the pockets of the hoodie she wore. Now that they were in better lighting, she saw cute fox patches on the bottom of the hoodie. 

“Those are adorable!” Shiemi cooed. Izumo sighed and glanced aside, her lips quirking up in spite of herself.

“Thanks. I did them myself,” she said. 

“You did a good job,” Shiemi told Izumo, stepping closer to examine them. After a moment, she straightened and met Izumo’s eyes. 

Shiemi’s skin tingled, like feathers were touching her palms softly. She hadn’t realized there was tension in her shoulders until they dropped.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Izumo mumbled softly, reaching out for Shiemi’s jaw. Shiemi sighed softly as her cool fingertips brushed against heated skin. 

“You won’t,” she assured Izumo softly, breathily.

“You’re just saying that,” Izumo muttered.

“I’m serious,” Shiemi whined softly. “I’m not as delicate as everyone thinks I am!” 

“We’ll see about that,” Izumo replied, pulling Shiemi close and kissing her slowly. Shiemi’s eyelids fluttered as she leaned into the kiss, moving her lips to match Izumo’s. The night was early, and time flowed differently here after all. 

“I haven’t fed in a while,” Izumo mumbled against Shiemi’s lips. There was something in the way Izumo sighed the word ‘fed’, something raw in her voice that indicated a deeper hunger than Shiemi had ever felt or seen. 

“Will it hurt?” Shiemi asked softly, not really sure about the logistics. Did she just offer her throat? Would the alcohol she’d taken in affect Izumo? She was going to be dehydrated afterwards-

“I really wanna fuck you,” Izumo’s face was now buried into Shiemi’s shoulder. Shiemi glanced at Izumo, a little confused.

“Oh,” she said softly. Before she could continue, Izumo continued.

“It’s harder doing this because I like you,” she mumbled against the gauzy shoulder of Shiemi’s dress. “I can do this to someone I don’t know without blinking but you’re-”

“I thought that’s what we were going to be doing,” Shiemi blurted. Izumo pulled back, blinking. 

“Oh.” She said. Shiemi reddened, wringing her hands together as she shifted from foot to foot. “That’s the thrall talking,”

“It is not,” Shiemi huffed, staring up at Izumo stubbornly.

“What if I hurt you?” Izumo demanded.

“I trust you,” Shiemi replied easily.

“I could kill you!” Izumo pointed out.

“I could kill you,” Shiemi replied without missing a beat. “That’s not the point. Now can we get back to kissing please? I liked that part.” 

Without anything else to say, Izumo stepped close again and kissed Shiemi. Shiemi kissed back happily, taking more time to press into Izumo’s arms and politely tuck her hands into the small of Izumo’s back. Izumo’s hands were a little more adventurous, still moving a t a slow rate but skating along Shiemi’s waist and hips seeming unable to find a place to settle down. Izumo pulled them to Shiemi’s stomach, gathering folds of gauze- covered green fabric as they went. For a moment, Shiemi was afraid Izumo would stop. Instead, they tugged at Shiemi’s dress. Izumo pulled back, her ruby eyes flickering at Shiemi for a few blissful moments.

“Take it off,” she ordered in a quiet voice. Shiemi nodded, taking a half step back and pulled her dress off carefully, her skin buzzing. If Shiemi had known what she would be doing she would have worn nicer undergarments.

“A push-up bra?” Izumo asked after a beat. “You really don’t need one of those,”

“It’s nice,” Shiemi defended herself. 

“I can’t argue,” Izumo huffed, reaching a hand out to touch the satin rose charm that hung from Shiemi’s sternum. “This is cute,”

“I have a matching one,” Shiemi said without thinking, smoothing her hand along her stomach and touching the matching rose at the front of her panties. Realizing what she was doing, Shiemi coughed and reddened. Izumo snickered.

“You’re still a dork, I love it,” she commented, scooping Shiemi up into her arms in a smooth motion. Shiemi squirmed instinctively, still embarrassed. “It would suck if you grew up to be some cool and mature woman or something,”

Shiemi pouted.

“You’re room's this way, right?” Izumo asked, changing the subject. Shiemi nodded and Izumo carried her into the room, setting Shiemi down on her bed with almost surprising grace. “Don’t get up,”

Shiemi settled down on her bed, watching Izumo unzip her hoodie and peel off her shirt without much fanfare. As embarrassing as it seemed, Shiemi couldn’t take her eyes off of Izumo as she unhooked her bra, an indescribable look on her face.

“I’m glad you never stared at me like that in school,” she remarked.

“Ah, sorry,” Shiemi glanced to the side. Izumo laughed, a bright and sweet sound that filled Shiemi’s lungs with butterflies. 

“Don’t be,” she told Shiemi, crawling over to her and pressing teasing kisses along her thighs. Shiemi fought to stay still as Izumo worked her way up, purposefully avoiding her panties but poking the bottom of Shiemi’s bra with a look of distaste. “Can you get rid of this?”

“Yeah,” Shiemi sat up a little, glancing down at how Izumo settled in her lap with a shy little smile and unhooking her bra. Izumo sighed.

“I’m sure you have to beat boys off of you,” she remarked. Shiemi shrugged.

“I’d say the same for you,” she insisted. “Can you sit up?”

“Huh? Sure,” Izumo shifted and sat upright. Shiemi lunged for Izumo, kissing her harshly and reveling in how surprised Izumo sounded. Acting on instinct and what little experience Shiemi had she sucked on Izumo’s lower lip. The squeak Izumo let out told Shiemi she was on the right track. After a few more moments of kissing, Shiemi broke away and went for Izumo’s jawline, trailing kisses down her neck. She felt the raised scar tissue from where Izumo was bitten and kissed the spot very carefully, not lingering. 

“That’s my job,” Izumo whined. Shiemi pulled away a bit, looking sheepish. 

“Sorry,” she muttered. Izumo huffed.

“Well? Keep going!” She ordered. Shiemi couldn’t help but grin as she went back to pressing kisses along Izumo’s collarbone now, feeling proud and more than a little aroused at the fact that Izumo’s skin was heating up. For a moment, Shiemi rested her forehead at the top of Izumo’s sternum, taking in her friend’s scent in long and slow breaths. Izumo squirmed and fidgeted, causing Shiemi to look up.

“You’re really beautiful, you know,” she told Izumo in a matter-of-fact tone. Izumo caught her gaze, amazingly commanding even while she was red faced and flustered. As Izumo’s thrall slid across Shiemi’s mind, she could feel her squirminess as well as the low burn of her lust, all amplified when Izumo grabbed Shiemi’s hips and Shiemi ground against Izumo’s own. The movements were natural and foreign all at once, sloppy and precise. Shiemi became aware of how uncomfortable her slick panties felt only a few moments before Izumo hooked her fingers along their band, tugging at them. Shiemi’s skin burned where Izumo’s cool fingers touched, making her gasp. 

Izumo’s command to lay down was psychic, not verbal. Her voice boomed in Shiemi’s brain, rolling down her nerves as she laid down, absentmindedly reaching up to cup her own breasts as Izumo pulled off her panties. 

“You’re my queen.” Shiemi mumbled hazily, her eyelids fluttering again as Izumo kissed her hip bone, lapping at heated skin so close to her clit but not quite, fangs grazing skin sharply in a way that made Shiemi moan.

“Damn right I am,” Izumo murmured against Shiemi’s skin before sinking her fangs in her inner thigh. Shiemi whimpered and spread her legs as Izumo drank, teasing her clit slowly with fingers that were deliciously cold and persistent, neither speeding up nor slowing down. Shiemi did her best to keep her hips still even though she wanted to rut against the air- once Izumo slipped a finger into Shiemi, any control faded. Shiemi hardly noticed that her rhythmic grinding caused Izumo’s fangs to pierce her skin repeatedly, or that she could feel the warm slick of blood rolling down her thigh. All that mattered was the way Izumo’s fingers thrust into her and the way Izumo psychically whispered encouragement in an coolly reverent way that was as arousing as her touch or the pain of her fangs. A stream of equally reverent whimpers and moans trailed out of Shiemi’s mouth, increasing in pitch and volume as she orgasmed. Shiemi’s hips rolled a few more times as she rode out her orgasm, noting how Izumo moaned around the wound on Shiemi’s hip. After another minute of drinking, Izumo lifted her head, blinking. 

“Moriyama?” She asked quietly.

“Mmmm?” Shiemi hummed tiredly, wrinkling her nose at the odd feeling of her flesh stitching itself back together. 

“You’re okay?” Izumo prodded.

“Mmmhmm,” Shiemi agreed. “Never had someone do that to me before. It was nice,”

“Fucking hell you were a virgin?” Izumo whined, resting her head on Shiemi’s thigh. 

“Mmmmhmm,” Shiemi replied proudly. 

“Dummy. Come over and get me off,” Izumo ordered petulantly. Shiemi giggled almost sleepily, sitting up and running a hand through her own hair. Her head spun pleasantly and blanked as she nuzzled Izumo’s knee, kissing her inner thigh before pulling her panties off with her teeth. The teeth part wasn’t Izumo’s idea, but she seemed to like it. 

Shiemi honestly had no idea how to go down on anyone, male or female, but Izumo seemed to know what she wanted so Shiemi let her lover call the shots. Izumo was surprisingly vocal, which made Shiemi’s stomach feel light with every moan and whimper of her name. Izumo even grabbed Shiemi by the hair and rutted into her face just before orgasming, leaving Shiemi a little overwhelmed but still pleasantly hazy from her own orgasm. 

The two of them finally stilled next to each other, Shiemi groping around for a quilt to throw over them.

“How’s your thigh?” Izumo asked softly.

“Healed,” Shiemi replied sleepily, resting her head on Izumo’s shoulder. “Benefits of being Amahara,”

“Being Amahara?” Izumo blinked. Shiemi nuzzled her, yawning.

“I’ll explain later,” she mumbled. “Too sleepy,”

“Yeah yeah. Okay,” Izumo huffed. “Idiot,”

“M your idiot,”

“You’re damn right,” 

Shiemi Moriyama settled down in her bed, pleasantly tired and warm and barely clinging to consciousness. For once, things were going right. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure you have questions. Like 'What the hell is with Shiemi being Amahara?' and 'Who is looking for Izumo' and 'How in the heckie did she get turned into a vampire' and others.  
> Please do not fret dear readers, your answers will be revealed.


End file.
